Truth Unraveled!
by MomoPeachFlower
Summary: When students of the London branch get reassigned to the DWMA when students start to go missing, lots of secrets are revealed between some of our favorite characters. What will happen to the relationship between partners, and what's happening to all the students of the DWMA? Two OC's. Please read! May be romance later on.


Soul and Maka were in their apartment just hanging out with their group of friends. Maka had made them all lunch and they were all just sitting in the living room talking and hanging out. All of a sudden there was a knock at the door, Soul being the closest to the door at the time, got up to open it. Before him stood a girl who was just shorter than Maka but looked a lot like her. Soul couldn't help but think she looked a lot like Spirit when he looked at her though. She had red hair that fell to about mid back, and brilliant blue eye. She was wearing a white button up shirt that was unbuttoned enough to show just a bit of cleavage, with a dark green tank top underneath; she was wearing a green plaid skirt that looked a lot like Maka's and black combat boots. Being a guy, Soul noticed her fairly large bust, about the same size as Patty's.

"Can I help you?" Soul asked after a moment.

"Yeah, if this is Makayla's place. Oh… I'm sorry. I mean Maka… I think that's what she started going by." The girl responded.

"There is a Maka here, but no Makayla." Soul crossed his arms.

"Right, that's what I meant. Maka Albarn." She waved her hands halfheartedly.

"Yeah, she's here. I'm Soul. Mind telling me why you need to talk to her?" Soul leaned on the door frame.

"Oh, I'm Mackenzie. I'm just here to talk to Maka about her mother, it's important." The girl, now known as Mackenzie, commented.

She pushed past him and walked into the room, turning into the living room where everyone else was. They all turned to look at her when she walked in.

"What the hell, I didn't say you could come in." Soul came in after her.

"I'm not a vampire, I don't need permission to come in. Besides, I told you it was important. Kami is missing and I need her" Mackenzie points at Maka, "to find her."

"Who is Kami?" Liz asked, bringing Mackenzie and Soul back to everyone else.

"Kami is my mother" Maka hesitated, looking the girl over, "so that must make you Mackenzie. Wow, I haven't seen you in years."

Mackenzie smiled and nodded; she quickly put her fingers to her lips and gave a loud whistle. Soon after someone came in through the door, a girl about the same height as Mackenzie, she had long wavy brown hair that faded to blonde at the tips and a soft mocha skin color. Her sharp lavender eyes seemed like they analyzed everyone the split second they landed. She was wearing a black sleeveless turtle neck that ended a little after her bra line on the sides. The front and back were made to look like downward triangles that ended just after her belly button. She wore a pair of ripped magenta leggings under some white short that poofed out a bit, like the ones Patty wore only not as much. Finally was the black boot that adorned her feet, which had three random pink ribbons tied onto them.

"This is my Meister and best friend Elanor, she is the one that turned me into a Death Scythe-" Mackenzie started to introduce.

"Wait, you're a death scythe?" Maka interrupted.

"You're a weapon?" Black*Star asked.

"Yes and Yes. I am a weapon, and I am a Death Scythe." Mackenzie rolled her eyes.

"I don't believe we ever got your name." Kidd stated.

"Oh, I'm Mackenzie, Mackenzie Albarn." Mackenzie finally introduced.

Everyone became silent as it registered in their heads, than all heads turned to Maka in shock. Everyone started asking questions and talking to both Maka and Mackenzie all at once. Getting annoyed and not being able to understand anybody with everybody talking over one another, Elanor shouted.

"NOPE, SHUT UP; ALL OF YOU!"

"Thank you, now will one person please talk at a time. Black*Star, would you like to go first?" Mackenzie questioned.

There was an awkward moment of silence before Tsubaki spoke up, "How do you know Black*Star's name if there was never any introduction?"

Everyone started talking all at once again, now questioning how she knew his name, and if she knew all of theirs. They quieted down again when Black*Star raised his voice claiming it was because he was a god and everyone knew his name.

"I will go into other details later but you guys had other questions you wanted to ask." Mackenzie smiled.

"Oh yes, so you're Maka's sister than, you two have the same parents?" Kidd asked.

"Yes, we have the same father." Mackenzie replied with a straight face.

Everyone looked between Maka and Mackenzie, all thinking the same thing, that Mackenzie was due to one of Spirit's side flings and therefore Maka doesn't like to talk about it. Well almost all of them are thinking that, unless they knew the actual reason behind it.

Maka looked away guiltily because she felt bad for never mentioning her sister to anyone.

"So are you the big sis or the little sis?" Patty questioned.

"Oh, Maka is my twin, but I'm a few minutes older." Mackenzie smirks at the look of shock on all of their faces.

"But you look so much older!" Liz exclaims.

"It's the boobs right, yeah… I don't really know where I got them, mom doesn't have very big boobs. Weird right?" Mackenzie laughed.

"Hey Kenzie, you said mom was missing?" Maka brought up the topic that was bugging her since her sister had gotten there.

"Oh that, nah she's fine. I was just making it up so he would let me in but it wasn't working. We're here on assignment by Lord Death." Mackenzie explained.

"Lord Death put you on assignment here? Why?" Black*Star asked with confusion and curiosity.

"Oh, because he wants me attending the academy for a while, it will be weird since I've never actually gone to school there. I don't know all the info yet as we have yet to report to him since we got here. I wanted to introduce Maka to my partner first, being my sister and all." Kenzie shrugged.

"Speaking of introductions, you know both of our names, but I don't believe we know any of yours." Elanor commented offhandedly.

"Oh well you know me, I am the amazing Black*Star and have surpassed god himself!" Black*Star grinned, "And this is my weapon partner Tsubaki!"

"I am Death The Kid, son of Lord Death, I believe you and I have met once or twice Elanor. These are my weapon partners Liz and Patty." Kidd motions towards each Thompson sister as he says their name.

"I'm Soul Eater, Maka's weapon." Soul finished.

"Wait, I thought Maka's weapon would be a girl!" Elanor exclaimed.

"You'd think with her trust issues towards guys. I mean the only guy I have ever seen her trust is-"

"Papa! Before he started cheating on Mama." Maka cut her sister off.

"Yeah… sure." Kenzie rolled her eyes, "Anyway, it's good to know my sister has been in good hands this whole time."

"Hey Mac, we should really go report to Lord Death now and get our rooms." Elanor spoke up.

"Yeah, ok. You wanna stop by Stein's house and let him know we're back in town?" Mackenzie asked as they turn to leave.

"No, let it be a surprise. Besides, you just wanna stop by so you can flirt with him."

"So not true… I only flirt when I'm drunk."

"Oh, because you were so drunk when you first met him." Elanor rolled her eyes as they walked through the door.

"I was twelve, and he's cute! Can you blame me?" Mackenzie said before she shut the door behind her, leaving Maka and company to wonder what the hell just happened.

"Well she seemed pretty cool." Soul commented after a moment of silence.

"Yeah, and I know she made it seem as if we don't have the same mom, but we do. Mackenzie and I don't talk, nor did I ever mention her, because we weren't on speaking terms when she left for Europe. She betrayed me and a friend of ours shortly before she left. Which is actually one of the reasons she left." Maka explained.

"So what does she go by, you called her Kenzie earlier but her meister Elanor called her Mac, which one is it?" Liz asked.

"I don't know, she has always gone by Kenzie, but she may have changed it to Mac. Like I said, we haven't talked since she left." Maka says. "We actually used to be really close, but I guess things always happen for a reason. Mackenzie was even able to find a partner who was able to take her places in life that wouldn't have happened for her here."

"Man this is an uncool situation."

***Le skip***

"Hey Mac are you sure you still want to do this mission? We can always leave and go home if you'd like…" Elanor trailed away like the words were no longer needed between them. In a sense they had gotten good at that, the two had a connection that couldn't be severed.

"No I can do this Ellie; we have to do this mission."

"It's nice to see Black*Star again though. He's still the same loud mouth he used to be, though in a way I think that little bit of the past is good!"

Mackenzie nodded numbly and watched the ground pass her feet as they headed from Maka and Soul's apartment.

"Hey Ellie… this will be home for a while."

"_I don't want to be here, I wanna go home…"_

"Yeppers. I really wish that we didn't have to do these things, in one of my dreams though I saw us. We were happy Mac, so we must keep a positive attitude!" Elanor fist pumped the air with a smile on her face.

"_Her smile, it's fake. Ellie must be screaming on the inside right now, but she's trying to be brave for me. Tell me when was it you got so good at doing that… I almost couldn't tell this time…"_

"Right! Let's go get ready to be settled back again. Do you still have the portal ring Ellie; it'll be easier if we use that."

"I'm not supposed to use it unless I am bringing a soul with me."

"**Technically** we have souls so we can go through." The meister sighed and gave in, not feeling like arguing.

She kissed the kite shaped sapphire on her ring and said the usual jingle. "42-42-564, whenever you want, to knock on Death's door." Red began to swallow the once beautiful blue and Lord Death's mask appeared in it. Using her pointer finger, where the ring resided, she drew a door shape where the portal would appear. On the other side the Death's Room was visible, horrendous fake sky and all. Giving another sigh she walked through followed by Mac.

"Lord Death, we're here!"

"Elanor I thought Lord Death told you when you received the ring that it was only for accompanying a soul back here?"

"I found a loophole!" Mackenzie sang childishly, hugging her father.

"I will show you two to your apartment after we're done here."

"Hai! Arigato Papa!"

"Of course my little Cherry!" Spirit gushed, using one of the pet names he always used for the red head.

"Aw, Kenzie, Ellie! Whatz up, howz it goin?" Lord Death appeared in the mirror.

"We are here to report in for the new assignment." Elanor deadpanned.

"Right, well this mission is a simple one really. It's not really a mission at all, I just believed that it was time for you to come back. You see, there is a new threat and I need my two strongest teams of students to all work together on this one. So there will be six weapon, meister groups working together. You have worked with Deathora and Hera before so it shouldn't be that hard, but you also have to work with Maka, Black*Star, Kiddo and their partners." Lord Death explained, with his usual sing song voice except with a hint of seriousness to it.

"Wait, you mean that I'm going to have to work with Makayla and Black*Star? You know they're the reasons I left town right?" Kenzie inquired.

"I understand that you and Maka aren't on good terms, but Monkey, you have to try and fix things, for the sake of this mission." Spirit remarked.

"So she was stuck with Maka huh? Funny how things change, when Black*Star first started calling her that she hated it, insisted he call her Kayla. He was persistent though, even got the teachers to start calling her that. I know she was still trying to get Kayla when I left. Her partner doesn't even know her full name, which just goes to show how much she has changed." Mackenzie sighed.

"Yes well, a lot happened from the time you left and the time when they started school. They had gotten into a fight themselves. And to this day, pretend as if they never knew each other before starting this school." Lord death said, in a not so cheery tone.

"Anyway Monkey, your guys' apartment is actually down the hall from Maka's, same floor and everything. All your furniture and things you shipped over are already set up. You will just have to unpack your things." Spirit commented.

"So we not only have to work with them and have all our classes with them, but we practically live with them, what the hell?" Elanor ranted.

"What's with the mean tone, are you always mean? How could my little Cherry be partners with someone so mean?" Spirit whined.

"Papa, can you just show us to our apartment now?" Kenzie sweat dropped.

"Of course my blossoming Cherry!"

As they were walking through the school, Spirit showed them where different areas were, so they knew when they came for classes. As they walked down the hallway Spirit stopped causing the other two to bump into him.

"What the hell old man!" Ellie exclaimed, crankier than normal.

"Sorry, miss mean, but this will be your classroom starting tomorrow." Spirit pointed towards the classroom to the left, "You are already a Death Scythe, and are both very intelligent, so Lord Death is putting you straight into the EAT class. The EAT class is the Especially Advantaged Talented class."

"Ok, thanks Papa for explaining and showing us around." Kenzie smiled.

***Le Skip***

Soul and Maka were sitting in the classroom, waiting for the class to start, the bell had already rung but the teacher wasn't there yet, opting to being late, as per usual. A few minutes later than normal, Stein came rolling into the class; falling over the doorstep, following the strange daily routine.

"Sorry for being later than usual, I was just informed we will be getting two new students in our class today, they are not yet on my roster so I don't know who they are." Stein apologized.

Maka and Black*Star shared a glance, both hoping it wasn't Mackenzie, neither wanting to have to deal with her right away. As if to throw it in their faces, Mackenzie and Elanor walk in just after that.

"Is this the EAT class?" Mackenzie played clueless, to catch everyone's attention.

"Why is it Lord Death didn't tell me it was going to be the two of you?" Stein asked with a smile, one noticing them, surprising some people.

"Because we asked him not to tell you! We thought it be more fun to surprise you." Kenzie grinned.

"Long time no see, Papa Stein." Ellie commented, hugging her adoptive father.

The room quickly became silent after what was said, followed by the girls action. Everybody looked between Stein, Ellie, and another girl in the crowd.

"How many kids does this guy have?" Some random person shouted.

"What do you mean? I'm his only kid." Elanor scowled.

"No, Professor Stein just recently found out that he has a daughter." Maka grinned, earning a glare from both Ellie and Kenzie.

"Father is this true?" Elanor turned to the oddly quiet professor.

"It is, but in my own defense, I only found out a couple months ago. Actually I believe you have worked with her before, Hara." Stein finally spoke up.

"What… dad, is what she saying true? You have another daughter." Hera inquired standing and making her way down the steps towards her father.

Hera was taller than most and was fairly quiet. Her hair was a light dirty brown, and grey eyes of steel. She wore a high collared green t-shirt with two snakes wrapping down the back and around her waist, a pair of nicely fit jeans and a pair of grey sneakers.

Stein was silent for a moment before responding, "Yes, I adopted her when she was about three years old, she moved to the London branch when she was ten."

Ellie's glare seemed to soften a bit. "So you meant to tell me that you've known about Hera… and never called to tell me!?"

"At least we're not complete strangers…" Hera started.

"I guess you're right about that…" Ellie gave her a weak smile.

"And you already know our brother Joshua."

"I suppose it's not as bad as it could be…" Ellie admits.

"Well welcome to the family I guess. Joshua is at home today but he will welcome you too. We are always open to new members." Hera smiled.

"Hey weirdoes can you shut it so we can get this over with?" Soul shouted to Ellie.

"Wanna come down here shark face, I dare you to?! Cool guys don't back out of fights right?"

"Yeah ok! You're on!" Soul scowled and stood up.

"Hold it, hold it!" Mackenzie shouted putting her hands up in defense, "If you two wanna fight we have to make it even! Grab your meister, weapon boy. This is my chance to show Maka exactly what she ditched."

At Mackenzie's statement everyone wondered who this girl was, what she had against Maka and how she knew Soul was a weapon, she was supposed to be new right? Maka and gang just looked shocked, not knowing how to respond.

"You can't fight Maka, what the hell is your problem? You got a death wish or somethin?" Black*Star shouted, standing up.

"Look Black*Star, why don't you just be a good little god and stay out of it." Mackenzie barked.

"I'm not little! I'm the biggest God you will ever meet! HAHAHA!" Black*Star put his hands on his hips and laughed boisterously.

"Hey Papa Stein, why don't we do a little extracurricular lesson outside. Should be a good time to show off what a three star meister and their death scythe can do." Ellie had a dangerous grin showing that negotiations wouldn't be plausible anymore.

"Right, that would be an excellent idea. Class move to the front of the DWMA. Kim, go get Lord Death, he will want to see this. Actually tell him to let all classes watch this. This is a very good learning experience." Stein agreed.

"Yes Sir!" Kim stood and ran out of the room, followed by her partner.

Everyone starts migrating to the door and makes their way to the front of the school. Maka and Soul go to one side while Mackenzie and Elanor head to the other. Stein rolls out on his chair and stops at the top of the stairs.

"HEY Y'ALLZ! WAZ UP! IT'S LORD DEATH HERE! ALL STUDENTS AND TEACHERS REPORT TO THE FRONT OF THE SCHOOL FOR AN EXTRA SPECIAL LESSON! TODAY WE WILL HAVE TWO STAR MAKA ALBARN AND HER WEAPON SOUL EATER EVANS DUELING WITH OUR NEW THREE STAR STUDENTS! THANK YOU'Z!" Lord Death announced over the head speaker.

All teachers let their students out and everyone made their way to the front of the school. Some stayed on the higher stories of the school and just watched from the balconies. Most teachers, as well as Lord Death, joined Stein on the front steps to get a front view.

"Hey girl! You ready for a beating?" Ellie held out her hand waiting for her partner to change.

"Let's start off with my original form for now, ok Ellie?"

"Fine by me."

The duos glared at each other waiting for the ok to start this duel. Mackenzie turned from her partner towards her sister. "Don't expect us to go easy on you."

"Oh, I wouldn't want it any other way." Maka scowled, taking Soul's hand so he could transform into a scythe.

"So your partner is a scythe, why does that not surprise me." Kenzie rolled her eyes, having yet to transform; Maka just glared.

"Oh why does my little Maka have to fight with my little Cherry?" Spirit whined, standing next to Stein.

"Ok girls, this is how this is going to play out. There will be NO killing each other, NO dirty play, and you HAVE to stay in this area." Stein laid out the rules before turning to Ellie, "And absolutely NO Mimics."

"Aw, you're no fun Frankie!" Mackenzie pouts before finally taking Ellie's outstretched hand and transforming.

Maka gaped at Mackenzie's scythe form. "How the hell are you a fire scythe!?"

"Well your father **is** a scythe, and the fire is due to something that's not your business."

"Are you two done with the talking now? When I say go you two may start the duel."

Both parties nodded and took a fighting stance.

"Alright, now the duel between Two Star Meister Maka Albarn and Death Scythe Soul Eater Evans against Three Star Meister Elanor Stein and Death Scythe Mackenzie Albarn may begin!" Lord Death cheered.

A second past before the two darted towards each other, clashing their Scythes against each other. Ellie seemed to have several scenarios picked already. Ellie pivoted on her back foot quickly swinging a round house kick to Maka's stomach, sending the girl flying backwards. Without a moment for Maka to recover Ellie was next to her another kick aimed straight for her.

"How the hell did you get over here so quick!?"

"I simply walked dumbass. You **really** should pay attention to your opponent's movements; it'll be less painful that way." Ellie smirked sarcastically.

Maka used Soul as a balance to kick towards the middle of her chest. Ellie quickly spun her scythe to reflect the attack. The two clashed their scythes again and locked glares.

"You won't get the best of me Elanor!"

"Hn, let's see about that."

Maka and Ellie sprung apart and watched each other, waiting for the opportunity to strike again. Maka lunged forward and Ellie did a back bend to avoid the scythe hitting her. She quickly jumped away and glared, a thin line of red contrasting against her cheek. Ellie put a hand to her cheek and brought it back to see blood, she glared at Maka again. Now with more force than before, Elanor lunged at Maka. Swing after swing Maka blocked the never ending barrage of attacks, she left no opening for counter attacks, blocking was the only thing she could do at the moment. The fight was only twenty minutes in and both could feel the burning ache already. Maka had some bruise forming on her stomach, arms, and back. Ellie had received a bruise to her shin and a cut to her right shoulder.

"Mackie I'm sleepy and bored, let's finish this." Ellie whined like a child and yawned.

"Are you sure you wanna use it?"

"Yupperz!" Ellie smiled down at her scythe.

"Fine then."

"LET'S GO SOUL RESONANCE!"

Maka stared at the two in front of her, the power was incredible. Ellie's soul became larger and her hair whipped around dangerously.

"YAHOO! I'M THE GREATEST STAR EVER, THE SPOTLIGHT IS MINE!" Black*Star announced, jumping in between Maka and Ellie.

This caused both girls to stop short, Ellie having to take a moment to get over her Soul Resonance concentration being shattered.

"Ellie stop right there!" Black*Star shouted and pointed his sword at Ellie.

"What the hell Black*Star! Stay out of it! This isn't your fight!" Mackenzie shouted through her weapon form.

"I can do whatever the fuck I want to Mackenzie! I am a God, and I will not allow you to hurt any of my friends. Especially Maka, she is your sister." Black*Star glared, his protectiveness clearly shown.

There was dead silence momentarily before Kenzie changed back, surprising everyone, even Ellie. She looked away with the slightest of tears in her eyes that only Elanor noticed.

"Mac, what's wron-" Ellie went to grab Kenzie by the arm but got swatted away.

"I see… ok, this battles over…" Mackenzie gave a halfhearted smile, trying to block the tears, "Still siding with Kayla after all these years."

Mackenzie turned and started walking down towards the stairs to leave, leaving everyone in confusion.

"Kenzie, what are you blabbing about. I rarely ever side with Maka." Black*Star was confused more than most.

All she heard was the name he has never called her, after that she ran and was bounding down the stairs by the time he finished his sentence.

"Great, now you made her cry. Way to go Black*Star. I may not be on the best terms with my sister but that doesn't mean you have to make her cry. Great, now she is gonna hate me even more." Maka threw Soul's scythe form over her shoulder with the other hand on her hip, evidently frowning at the blue haired boy.

"YOU ASSHOLE!" Ellie screamed at Black*Star, catching everyone's attention, before she threw her shoes directly at his head.

"What the hell was that for you squirrel!?" Black*Star freaked and turned to Elanor in annoyance.

"Not that again…" Ellie murmured.

"Wait, Black*Star did you call her Kenzie?" Maka suddenly questioned.

"Yeah… I guess I did."

"That's why she freaked. You have never, ever since we were little, called her that." Maka reminded.

"No… I have never called her that… She probably thinks I'm still upset with her… Now I really do feel like an ungodly ass."

The whole school burst into whispers, questions buzzing around, how long have Black*Star and Maka known each other, who is this Kayla that Mackenzie mentioned, do Maka and Black*Star have a secret relationship, what is Black*Star's relationship with Maka's sister, what relationship does he have with Stein's kid,did he really just call himself ungodly? All these questions were being asked amongst the students.

Black*Star let Tsubaki transform back and looked like he was ashamed of himself. He looked between Maka and Ellie before finally deciding.

"I'm going after her, Squirrel would you help me find her?"

"Did you think I wouldn't? Silly Hoshi-chi, come on!" The two of them headed down the stairs as fast as they could.

Soul sweatdropped when he realized something after they left. "That meister girl forgot her shoes after she hit Black*Star."

"Yep…"

"Wait… Maka… you said ever since you guys were little… how long have the two of you known each other?" Soul inquired.

"...Oh, well… you see… I'vekindaknownBlack*Starmywholelife…." Maka rushed out in quick words.

"What?"

"... I've kinda known Black*Star my whole life…" Maka said slow and hesitantly.

"WHAT!? I am your partner Maka, why am I just barely hearing about this!?" Soul shouted.

"I don't know… because at the beginning of our first year Black*Star and I weren't talking… and we never really thought anybody needed to know…" Maka whispered.

"Tsubaki, did you know about this?" Soul turned to look at the abandoned weapon.

Tsubaki, who had been picking up Ellie's shoes at the time began to wave them around, "No I didn't for a while, but I came across one of Black*Star's old picture books last month of him as a kid playing with what looked like Maka and who I now know to be Mackenzie. I never asked him about it, but this confirmed it."

"How uncool of you Maka, lying to your own weapon all this time, I mean you never told me you had a sister either, I don't care if you weren't on good terms with her, I've never been on good terms with Wes but I told you about him… Any other lies that you would like to confess?" Soul murmured.

"... My full name is Makayla…" Maka whispered, feeling ashamed of herself.

"What was that?"

"MY NAME'S MAKAYLA, OK? ARE YOU HAPPY NOW, YOU KNOW EVERYTHING! NOW THE WHOLE FUCKING SCHOOL KNOWS HOW MUCH OF A HORRIBLE PERSON I AM!" Maka screamed as tears began to fall from her eyes..

Everyone fell into silence once again, all watching Maka with pity in their eyes, no one really knowing what to say or do at this point. Soul looked away in guilt, knowing now that he should have waited until they got home, or just until they weren't in front of the entire school.

* * *

CLIFFHANGER!

I'm writing this with my friend, look her up on DeviantArt, she is Stanger-Chan. She has a lot of pictures for this story, including characters and such.

Thank you, please review.


End file.
